


Torn at the Seams

by DuelingPokemon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blind!Ignis, Humanized!Noctis, I swear!, M/M, some form of betaing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingPokemon/pseuds/DuelingPokemon
Summary: A soul bond torn apart at the seams can shatter a being like sea glass; unless their heart returns to them, there is little that drives them and, often, most fade away to nothing. But what happens when one half becomes something different, but alive?Can the Heart be fixed?Can the Soul be found?Can the memories return?Or is it destined to fade like flickering embers?





	Torn at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I am back again with another story!  
> I want to say thank you to those who have given me their support for this posting and were betaing/offering hints for changes! You guys are awesome! <3
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story, save for my own wayward muse. Final Fantasy XV is the sole property of Squeenix.  
> (But that doesn't stop me from loving the boys!)

“I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything.  
Maybe we’re from the same star.”  
― Emery Allen

It was a call the rode upon the rolling, moonlit waves.

A cry that rang across an empty valley to repeat a thousand times over. 

A scream that split silence that embraced the falling sun. 

A sob that strangled the hearts of those who chanced upon it. 

A melody, a harmony, a chorus, a symphony….

A simple plea on the wind that rang out for all and any to hear: 

~Come home, Come home to me….~

__________________________________________________

“Home….”

Starlight eyes stared out at the endless expanse as the rising sun danced on the gentle ripples as they splashed against the worn wood of the dock. For the moment, they, the wind and the birds were the only sounds of the pre-dawn but it would not be long before others awoke to face the day. 

But soon, the sights and sounds of the visitors to this resort would drown out the peace. With a sigh of frustration? Anger? Annoyance? Or something of a mixture of all three? One that was cut off by a hardy slap on the shoulder, one that propelled the teen forward and face first, had he not caught himself at the last moment. 

“Brooding so early, my boy? You look as if the Devil himself ran off with your best lure!” 

Scowling at the deep laughter, the boy brushed aside the strands of hair hanging in his face before spinning around to confront the weather-beaten fisher. 

“Maybe if you stop pushing me into the water, we won’t have to worry about anything running off with anything.” This only brought more laughter as a scowl turned into a small half-smile, a smile that faded somewhat as the youth turned to stare out at the water. The wind picked up, bringing the sensation of gentle hands carding through his bangs-

Another laugh snapped him out of the forming haze as his fathers’ calloused hand clapped down on his shoulder. 

“Oh come now! We both know you would bob right back up! Even if we put weights in your boots, you would still find a way to come back up! Astrals, the fish themselves would probably help you to the top themselves!”

“Hmph. Right.”

A gentle squeeze before the weight vanished, replaced by the rattle of rods and reels covering the faint “Huph!” and stomp of rubber soles on wood. “Come along, m’boy! You can waste less time wool-gathering and more time getting our equipment together! The Mother of Pearl needs all those fish for that feast tonight.”

A breathy laugh as the black-haired youth gathered up the seats and tackle boxes left behind, falling into step as they two made off towards the old pier where sand turned to stone along the western shoreline- 

Only to pause and glance back behind him, tense as the sensation of watching faded as quickly as the waves melted back into the ocean. The harsh slap of water on rock, on sand….flesh? The young fisherman took a step forward as the ripples faded into the dance of sunlight on water, jewel-bright in the rising light. 

What had-

“NOCT!” 

He jumped as his guardian’s voice cut through his haze of wandering ideas. Quickly shuffling the items into a better grip, he gave a call of acknowledgment and moved onwards. 

Behind him, the water splashed again as a flash of amber broke the shifting blue; a flick of spray and it vanished from sight as swift as smoke on the winds. 

___________________________________________________________________

Solemn, distant eyes watched the merry flames as they crackled and danced to nature’s song, slender chin resting on folded hands as he watched the sparks soar upwards to unclouded skies. 

The old haven east of Galdin was peaceful; the only sounds were of nature and the faint music/voices of those enjoying an evening meal in the grounds of the resort-

*SNORT*

He flinched and glanced back at their old tent, almost forgetting that his father had passed out not long before. The catch earlier had been a good one, one “surely blessed by Bismark himself!” Navyth had proclaimed as they pulled fish after fish out of the waters. 

The name though… Sighing, Noct rubbed his forehead as he leaned back in the squeaky chair. 

It was strange…Bismark was a name that was common in their line of work, spoken of with wonder and reverence by other fishers who worked the waters by Accordo and Caem..but neither he nor his father had ever seen the being from the shorelines they frequented. 

And it…. “Ugh…Blast it all.” He shook his head and rubbed his face in a vague attempt to shake away the thoughts plaguing him, leaning forward before falling back into the chair again. 

Eyes skyward towards the stars.  
They winked back, glittering amongst the blue-black expanse of the endless skies-

Endless, like the sea…  
Like…like… 

As he closed his eyes, one hand drifted upwards to the pendant resting on his chest with fingers gently rubbing against familiar/unfamiliar grooves. 

It was warm…It was always warm to touch. 

It was a comfort that brought him out of chaotic thoughts. 

It was familiar.

As he sat there, gently rubbing the small pendant between thumb and forefinger, Noct allowed his mind to drift and flow to the faint crackle of fire and the soft slush of water against the sand. It started to blend in the background as he slowly drifted off…

~The song he sang was older; older then Etro herself, a call that sang of life, of home, of time….it echoed across the great expanse….

Weather grey skin was smooth under his palm as the great eye stared at him, iris warm with benevolence…

A second hand joined his, fingers longer and broader. Calloused but nothing but gentleness behind the touch…

A soft touch of breath against the back of his neck as he leaned backwards…

“Noct..”  
“Noct….” ~

In his sleep, his lips moved as they whispered a name. The wind rustled the canvas as it carried the sound far out from the shores. 

Beneath the waves, a shadow resting stirred at the touch of shifting waves before bolting upright with a gasp. Held down only by a pair of strong hands, the slender shadow sputtered and gripped the forearms as it leaned in closer to the secure warmth. 

It let out a soft sob, shoulders shaking as it freed itself from the grip of a nightmare.

“Noct….noct….”

A broad hand gently rubbed his back as the figure tightened his grip, the shaking increasing as his sobs grew slightly in intensity. The comforting friend could only do so much, even if to offer a minor shard of light in the shadows of mourning… With a sigh of weariness, he lifted his head upwards towards the shifting skyline above….

Above, reflected with the light of fading embers, a single tear streaked down the side of his face as he shifted in his sleep. A single name drifted back murmuring lips as he faded into darkness-

“Ignis…”

It hurt to breathe, to move, to run! The world tossed him around as easily as a child tosses a toy with playful glee.

Something sharp dug into his arm, desperate, fearful; It would not let go even as the world tore the two of them apart; the swirling blue/black flashed red as whitehot fire raced down his arm-  
A scream in the dark! Was it his? What was it? Where was it? How-

“Noct!”

He was falling again! Had to move! Couldn’t move!

“Noct! Buddy!”

A grip on his shoulder, more pain? More fire? He had to get away! Had to-

“Noct, buddy! Snap out of it!” 

With a sharp gasp, blue eyes ripped open to bright sunlight as his lungs fought to bring in blessed, sweet air as the sensation of darkness faded away. Biting back a groan, the young man closed his eyes as his head started throbbing in time with his heartbeat. 

The frantic shake on his shoulder that brought him back as turned gentle; looking up, he spied what could only be sunshine in human form looking down with worry dancing in blue/violet eyes. With a sigh, he pushed himself upwards from the cushion he’d passed out on, hand wiping away the drool sticking to his face.  
“You okay, bud?”

“……”

“He~llooooo?” The blonde waved his hand in front of his friends’ face. “Anyone there? Earth to Noct, this is Prompto on Eos speaking!”

“……”

  
A boney fingertip dug into his cheek a few times before it was slapped away with a grunt and a glare; the blonde only laughed and stepped back with a broad grin as the other teen righted himself in the booth seat. 

“Ah man, I knew you made an art of sleeping but I didn’t think you’d conk out just anywhere, dude!” The seat bounced a few times as Prompto flopped down next to him, fingers idling on the camera around his neck and grin lighting up his face. 

“Sorry….Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.”

“What? Too much good fishing? Or your dad keep you up?”

“Nah…just….” He absentmindedly rubbed his wrist, fingers tightening around the worn leather as the fading phantoms of burning faded away. 

A nudge of shoulder to shoulder, eyes glittering with concern. 

“Bad dream?”

“Yeah…Kinda…” He leaned back, looking up at the wooden ceiling and turning fans. “Maybe…”

A pause as the mental images, the cry in the darkness, flashed briefly across his mind’s eye. 

“Hopefully….”

**Author's Note:**

> -bows multiple times-
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the tale thus far! There should be more to come once I find out where my muse ran off to.  
> (If you guys see it hiding in XV or XIV, let me know! lol)
> 
> BUT
> 
> We've come to the end of our time, for now! Tune in next time!  
> Peace! \o/


End file.
